


Private Show

by HUNTER29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Lapdance, OC, Oral Sex, Original work - Freeform, Stripper, Vaginal Sex, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Going to the strip club was something many people did to view the erotic performances, but in the back is where the real fun begins.





	Private Show

It was a Friday night and for you that only meant one thing, you would be heading down to the strip count to have a nice show of the events. 

It was something you had been doing every Friday for a good month now, emphasis on the "good" as the women who worked there were very attractive but most paled to one who had caught your attention in particular.

Her name was Crystal, or at least that was her stage name for privacy reasons of course. You was a regular for her, every Friday she worked and so you made it that day which you would always go just to see her perform the erotic dances that she knew you very much enjoyed.

And she enjoyed the attention in which you gave her in particular so would make it a point to stride towards you to give you the best show. You was her regular and her favourite one at that, and knowing just how much you loved her performances she would put extra effort in when you was around.

It just seemed like the routine situation, you arrived and headed towards the stage where Crystal would often perform. But instead of finding her already dancing, you encountered her off stage as she approached you with a flirtatious smirk on her lips and her fingers ran down your torso as she greeted you by name. You asked how she knew that and she explained that she heard it from a friend who you once came in with.

Crystal then took a hold of your hand and leaned to your ear to whisper how she had booked a room out to give you a private show, you asked why she did that and she laughed before leaning to your ear.

"No amount of effort is enough for my favourite customer" she whispered in a sultry tone before leading you by the head to one of the back rooms which was empty apart from a single seat that was in the back of the pointlessly large room. crystal said that there was usually other furniture and items but she found it to clutter up the room. and she wanted plenty of space to give you the "greatest show you will ever see". Those being her exact words.

Crystal led you to the seat and stepped before you, she rolled her hips around before turning around and bending forward to stick her ass in your direction, the lace underwear which she wore complimenting her figure very well as you admired and appreciated her figure. Those luscious curves being to die for.

Then you watched as the strip club worker stood straight again and turned to face you, her fingers crawling up your torso before she shoved you to be seated in the chair where you could relax as you enjoyed the view.

Crystal ran her hands up her body and cupped her cladded breasts as she sauntered over to you before straddling your lap as she tugged down her bra to expose her bountiful breast that made your mouth water. You wanted to just grope and knew ad them in your hand, even if for a moment. You just wanted to feel how soft they were but you remained as respectful as yiu could by keeping your hands to yourself, no doubt Crystal had enough men copping a feel at her.

But then she took you by surprise and grabbed your wrist and pulled them so you touched her chest, her voice being like silk as she breathed for you to touch her.

You was unsure if this was against the club's rules but she gave you permission and that was all you needed.

So you massaged Crystal's breasts as she rolled her bust towards your face whisky performing a lap dance, just for you.

"Yeah baby, mmm touch them, play with my nipples" Crystal hummed and you did as consented. You pinched and tweaked the nipples which protruded from the mounds on the beautiful brunette's chest as her blue eyes stared into yours, a sweet hum leaving her lips as she leaned to your ear and whispered a question that got you very excited.

"Do you what me to ride your cock?"

Her tone was nothing less than lecherous as she ground herself in your lap and your eyes noticed a wet patch in her panties, she was very aroused right now. Crystal loved the attention she got from all the horny men who basically drool over her, but when it comes to you. You get her pussy gushing like a waterfall of sexual desire.

And she wanted your cock, that's why she booked this private show because she wanted you to fuck her raw and then some. But first she wanted to taste the cock that would be pounding her into a moaning mess.

So Crystal crawled out of your lap, her hands slowly moving down your body before she unzipped your pants and hooked her fingers inside them and your boxers. She tugged both pieces of clothing down in one go and your erect penis stood tall. And this time it was Crystal who was practically drooling as she stared in awe at the size of your cock.

She wanted you inside her that very moment but she wanted you to be even more ready than you was at the moment.

So the brown haired woman grasped your prick and ran her tongue along the underside from base to tip, her eyes never parting from yours as she pressed her lips to the point in a kiss before opening her mouth and taking the crown between her full lips. The red lipstick glazing your shaft as it entered her moth and the hum which crystal elected sent vibrations throughout your pen is and up your body.

You leaned back in the seat with your arms on the rest, a moan escaping you as the stripper that you had ousted over for a month now, was on her knees servicing you and boy was she doing a damn good job.

Her lips moved along your cock as she bobbed her head, a moan passing around you as Crystal dipped a hand into her soaked panties and shoved a finger into her pussy. She began to finger herself as she gave you the best damned blowjob you had ever received.

Then the look in her eyes, it would be enough to drive any man crazy so they would just pin her down and fuck her until she was numb. But you had a strong composure and kept yourself from just flipping the seat and having your way with this woman who was more than willing to receive it, but you just let yourself receive the oral treatment first.

Crystal was fine with that.

She bobbed her head at a faster pace and moaned as she fucked herself on her own finger, her tongue glided along your cock as she blew you before she pulled her chest up to your erect shaft and crushed your length between her fleshy mounds. The tip still poking out of the top and so she happily took it into her mouth as she transitioned from giving you a blow job to adding a titfuck from those breasts of hers.

You was practically loosing your sanity at the pleasure, you wanted to just bust a nut all over her face and Crystal wanted that too. That was why she worked so fervently, she wanted you cum and she wanted it that second.

"Come on, come for me, cover my face and tits" she breathed before finally you could take no more and with a groan you shot your load over Crystal's face and chest.

She too revelled in the feeling as the warm sticky substance touched her skin, she even wiped it onto her finger and tasted it before lick get the rest up. Making a show of that in the process before she stood up and pulled her panties down to the floor before standing straight.

Crystal then stood before you, a hand between her legs as she pumped a finger furiously into her dripping snatch whilst she massaged her chest before mounting your lap and so a dose wanted you.

She wanted you to take her, ravage her, make her unable to walk. She wanted you to just fuck her.

Your hands answered the call first by bringing the beautiful woman over your cock before impaling her on it and she screamed in pleasure, she even came from just that whilst flaking against your chest. Her breathing heavy before you even began so you could only imagine how she would be when you're really giving it too her.

Neither of you could wait to find out and so you began to thrust yourself upwards into her as she started riding your lap.

Crystal moaned as she gripped your shoulders, her hips bouncing against yours which were pushing upwards to stab your cock into her and she was already gasping and moaning loudly even at such a simple pace. But you wanted to hear her sing, you wanted her to moan for you and you added speed behind your move bets which made the woman tremble in her lap.

"Oh my god, YES! Fuck me baby, fuck me good" she make me before telling you how she has on the many occasion came to the back room toe masturbate from all the arousal that built up from the lustful gazes she got from men but then she brought up your name. Crystal told you about her numerous fantasies of you climbing up onto the stage and fucking her in front of everyone as she cried out your name.

"Give it to me Y/n" she gasped before crying out as you pushed yourself up deep into her and hitting her weak spots. 

Her was trembling in your lap as you fucked her, eyes glazed over with lust as they stared into yours before she grabbed your face in both hands and crashed her lips against yours in a kiss which she stuck her tongue into her. 

Crystal moaned into your mouth as your hands clapped down onto her ass, the slap stimulated her to ride you even more and so her hips bucked against yours as she pulled her lips away to push her bust into your face with her back arching as she came again, a grin was on her lips as she climaxed once more and she fell deeper into the hole of depraved lust.

You was fucking her so good that she could get addicted, knowing that she would never find such p,easier with another man.

"Yes, yes more please, give it to me" she spoke in a low focus whilst staring into your eyes, and so you stood up and spun to pin Crystal into the seat that you was previously in. One of her legs slung over the arm rest as you pounded deep into her before you began grunting as your own orgasm was about to hit.

"Yes, I want it, I want you cum" Crystal moaned as she felt your cock twitch inside her and it excited her to no end with the thoughts of your cum pumping into her.

Her cunt was sucking you in and so made her body the only place you could cum so you pushed your lips onto Crystal's, this time it being you to stick your tongue into her mouth as you started to fill her pussy with your semen. Her eyes rolling a little and her tongue lulling out the side of her mouth as she received a particularly thick Creampie.

And she was at risk of become addicted.

But then you pulled out and the sex addled stripper mewled and whined about feeling empty without your cock but then she gasped as you put her on her knees and made her lean over the back of the seat with her ass sticking your way.

You was behind holding back now, and seeing you've fucked her pussy, her ass was the only hole you had to lay claim to.

Crystal was happy to submit.

"Fuck me" she breathed before shouting with pleasure again as you penetrated her ass, not waiting a second before you started to fuck her firm derrière.

Your hands clapped down onto Crystal's ass and she yelped the first time but then moaned from each impact as you gave her everything you had.

"God, don't let this be a dream" you grunted as you fucked Crystal, and she confirmed this to be real. She admitted she dreamt about this and that she could hardly believe it was real, but she was so glad it was.

"I just can't get enough" she moaned as she looked to you with glazed eyes before hearing you grunt again.

So crystal clutched the backrest of the seat and braced herself to have you cum inside her again, then as you began to do so her body went numb.

It was nothing but bliss that she felt as you pumped a third load of cum out for her but it was over too soon.

You pulled out of Crystal, the both of you catching your breath before looking to each other.

"That was a damn good show" you comment and Crystal laughed as she stood up and put on her underwear again and did her best to fix the disheveled appearance that she now had because of you. She smiled at you before stepping close and pecking your lips, commenting how you made her feel amazing a new that she would be glad to give you a private show like this again.

Free of charge.

You liked the sound of that and so accepted the offer whilst getting dressed.

When that was down, the two of you stepped out the room and you headed to the bar for a drink before finding yourself approached by Crystal about five minuets later.

She was wearing more clothes this time and explained that she was finishing early, asking if you would walk her to her car and maybe she would even give you a lift if you wished. She didn't say that last part loud enough for others to hear though.

The two of you walked out to Crystal's car and she gave you a lift to your house and as you thanked Herron the lift, she suddenly cupped your face and kissed before parting back. 

"So, same time next Friday? She asked and you could only nod which amde her giggle before she slipped something into your hand as yiu got out the car and bid her goodnight. Then as she drove off, you looked to see it was a card she and given yiu but with a note on it.

"Give me a call sometime" it red with a lipstick printed kiss mark and a phone number. Beside the number was a name that wasn't Crystal but instead said Jane.

She and given you her real name, maybe that meant this was going to be more than just sex.


End file.
